Halloween of Haunted Hearts
by NoFangYou
Summary: Bella is dragged by the rest of the gang to a club, leaving Renesmee in the hands of Jacob for some trick-or-treat fun. Of course, in typical Alice style, she has a surprise planned! What will it be? Canon Pairings. I own nothing!


Halloween of Haunted Hearts

"No." I said vehemently, placing the little scrap of lace that Alice called a dress on my bed.

"Bellllaaa..." She whimpered, big eyes pleading. "Pwease?"

I looked at her once. "Do you want scars? 'Cause I can do it now. That is not clothing. It is underwear that you wear when you don't want to wear it much longer." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That was a lot of wears." Rose whispered to Alice.

"And not a single wolf." Jacob said, stepping into the room.

"You," I pointed at Jacob, "that was lome. You," Now it was Rose's turn for the point, "are in enough trouble for encouraging her. And you!" I poked Alice in the forehead, "are going to find a new costume, because you're crazy if you think I'll wear that."

"What are you going to do? I've already been in an insane asylum." She shrugged. "Besides, you'll look great in this. Edward won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"He already has that problem." I said absently, thinking of the way he used those hands...and his mouth, only that morning. Rose snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to Bella! Come in, Space Case!"

I snapped my teeth at her fingers, which she quickly retracted. "What would Renesmee think?" I said as a last resort, weakening under the puppy dog eyes coming from Alice's direction.

"Already taken care of. Us adults are going to party while Nessie and the pup go trick-or-treating." Rosalie smirked.

My jaw dropped open. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. I set her up with the princess costume myself." Alice grinned.

"Of course you did." I muttered. "Carlisle and Esme?"

"Second honeymoon...this year anyway. They'll be gone all month." Rosalie smiled. "Admit it. We have you."

I snatched the hated lace up and ran to the bathroom, calling "I hate you"'s over my shoulder as I left.

--

I stepped out of the bathroom five minutes later, convinced that if I could sneeze, my butt would fall out of my costume. Alice had opened the door to my bathroom long enough to throw a pair of black, high-heeled, thigh-high boots and a black corset in. Honestly, I think the corset covered the most.

Alice had decided we were all vampiresses for Halloween. As rose and I rolled our eyes, she reminded us that we weren't in the eyes of the humans. Personally, that may be a good thing, because if Rose and Alice were wearing as little clothing as I was (Or less, knowing Rose) there would be quite a few bulging eyes, not to mention a few other strategic places.

My torture consisted of a black lace see-through top, covered at the breasts and stomach by the corset, with sleeves tight to the wrists, where they billowed out. The corset came with a blood-red ribbon lacing it together and a matching mini-skirt, which barely covered my butt, and a smal gossamer black underskirt that floated behind me as I walked. With the thigh-high boots and ruby choker she had pelted at my head, I looked like a true mistress of the night.

I sighed, pulling a brush through my hair, causing it to curve over my waist. Edward was going to kill me. Or take me as soon as he saw me, wherever we may be. I really hoped I got to pick which option.

Taking a deep breath (not that it helped, but old habits die hard), and made my way into the main foyer of the mansion. Gasping, I tried to look everywhere at once. Alice had truly outdone herself this time. Black and red streamers hung from the ceiling, twisted into the image of a staring bat. Tiny pumpkins lined the railing and staircase, a tiny flame flickering inside each one. A blood red fountain bubbled in the center of theroom, lit up by stobe lights so that the fountain seemed to pulse.

Edward appeared in front of me, raking his gaze over my body with lust in his eyes. He was draped in all black, the way I liked him second best. A cape swirled between his feet. His hair was slicked back, like the best Bela Lugosi.

Without a word, he held his hand out to me. When I placed my hand in his, he lifted it to his lips, placing a kiss on the inside of my wrist. A shiver rolled down my spine.

"Shall we, my love?" He said, looking up from my wrist with hunger in his eyes.

"You know, I'm not sure I want to let you loose on the unsuspecting females of Seattle. They may just all spontaneously combust."

"Well, my dear, I'm not sure I'm going to let you leave the house again."

"Promise?" I said, grinning at him.

"I would, but Alice would kill me. Come, my love!" He said the last in a bad Romanian accent. "We fly!"

"You mean, run, don't you?  
"Whatever." He said in his normal dulcet tones, smiling at me. We ran through the woods, towards Seattle and our waiting family.

It seemed as though we were there as soon as we started. The lights of Seattle were spread out before us, and Alice's new favorite club, The SoulKeeper **(A/N I know, shameless self-promotion. So sue me) **The bouncer took one look at the two of us, and let us in.

Inside, the music pulsed and it smelled like one big meathouse. Blood everywhere. I stopped breathing and looked for a jumping pixie. Alice was leaping up and down, trying to get my attention from behind the rope in the VIP section. The bouncer who guarded the room was very obviously trying to look up her skirt as she bounced. I waved to her and hurried over the VIP ropes, looking at the man. He took one look at my attire and opened the rope. Alice grabbed my hand and lead me toward the back of the rom, where the 'teenagers' of my family waited.

Before we got there, I sent Edward to the table and left for the bar and ordered six Bloody Marys. We wouldn't drink them, of course, but we needed the props. The bartender didn't even bother to card me, just took my money and gestured for me to take a seat. I crossed my legs and contemplated the bottles of liquor on the wall behind the bar.

"I vant to suck your blood." A voice came from behind me. I turned in my chair and contemplated the invading, totally hammered Count Dracula.

Human as everyone else in the club (except for my family, of course), he was dressed very similarly to my Edward, only not as expensive, authentic, or handsome.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, don't have any left." I turned back to the bar.

"Come on, love. Don't you want to have a little fun?" He played with a strand of my hair.

"No. I'm married." I shot back at him.

"So am I. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're disgusting." I again turned back to the bartender and grabbed my drinks from him.

I sat on Edward's lap as soon as I got back to the couches my family were sprawled upon. Just as soon as I got comfortable, I was uprooted from my seat and dragged onto the dance floor by my sisters.

"Well, you may have noticed, but our best-looking vampires contest is in full swing, and there are a lot of lovely ladies out tonight!" The club erupted in screams at the DJ's announcement, Alice and Rose included. "Alright, alright, settle down. Well, our bouncers have been scouting all night, but they couldn't come to a decision for either female or male Nosferatu categories. So, if the six 'vampires' who set up shop in the back of the VIP room could please come to the stage, we'll leave it to a full club vote!"

Rose and I looked at each other, then at Alice, who merely smiled mischievously before dragging us behind her to the stage. I looked to my right and laughed as I saw Emmett doing the same to our husbands. When we finally made it on stage, the DJ separated us by gender, pushing the men to the front of the stage. "All right, everyone. We have 3 hot Nosferatu up here, and you have to choose one. We have," he leaned up to Emmett, who was clads entirely in tight black leather, emphasizing his muscles and lending him the Blade look. "Emmett here. Anyone who votes Emmett as Halloween's Hottest Haunt, scream!"

The crowd roared. Emmett absorbed it like the ham that he is; smiling, waving, and flexing his muscles.

Jasper was up next, it seemed. Less flamboyant in a emo vamp look, with tight black jeans, a ripped long-sleeve black shirt and extended incisors, he was even more well received than Emmett was.

Edward...well, Edward's was the one I most held my unnecessary breath for. The crowd loved his classic seducer look, and nearly took down the walls with their yells. Edward only had eyes for me, however, sharing a secret smile whit me from under his eyelashes in a way that never failed to make my knees weak.

Edward was declared the winner, of course. Then it was our turn. We women were dressed almost identically, with Rose's corset tied with toxic green ribbon and an emerald choker around her neck, and Alice's laced together with a cerulean ribbon and a delicate sapphire choker around her throat. However, to my surprise, I was declared the winner. I looked at Alice and Rose, both of whom smiled at me.

The DJ called Edward and me over tot he center of the stage, where he placed plastic crowns on top of our heads, declaring us king and queen of the night. We just looked at each other and grimaced, knowing the torture we were going to receive at the hands of Emmett.

We jumped down from the stage and went back to the VIP room for a few more hours until the club closed at two. Alice and Rose were still hyper as all-get-out when we got home, and Emmett sang along with the radio in the kitchen to "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry, except he substituted the word 'boy' for 'girl' in the song, causing all five vampires in the room to go hysteric with his antics.

Jacob carried a sleeping Renesmee into the room around four in the morning with three huge bags of candy strapped to his back, claiming that they had fallen asleep after a night of fun.

"You planning on helping her eat all that?" I raised an eyebrow at my best friend.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I figured I'd never hear the end of it if one of her fangs got a cavity."

"She doesn't have fangs!" I exclaimed with a giggle as I took my beautiful daughter into my arms, brushing a bronze curl out of her face with one finger. "She just has very sharp incisors."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Bells. I'd better keep Seth from eating all of his candy in one night, too. He got almost as much as we did." He kissed my cheek and Renesmee's forehead before running out the door.

"Bye Jake!" I called. He waved a hand behind him.

Edward took Renesmee from me and grabbed my hand, tucking her under his arm. We ran to our cottage and tucked our daughter into bed. We watched her sleep for a moment before heading to our room.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered to him.

"I love you too, my queen." He smirked at me.

"That's not funny." I grinned back.

"No, but that'll be Emmett tomorrow."

"Well then, we'd better brace ourselves." I said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Maybe later." He said, taking me in his arms.

The bracing definitely waited until late the next morning, and my first Halloween as a vampire passed as quickly as the night.


End file.
